


Dating Can Be Hazardous to Your Health

by aimless38



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Allergies, Fluff, Illness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo tries to arrange a perfect night with his new Lover. Will Dee survive the experience?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Can Be Hazardous to Your Health

I can’t believe how nervous I was. This was to be our first official date. This to Dee seemed utterly ridiculous considering we’d already had sex. He figured that since he already had me that it was time to hang around half naked, feet propped up on the coffee table with a bag of Fritos and a can of cheese dip. Screaming at the television while he watched football.

 

Ok so I admit the half naked part was nice. As unsure as I was the first time we were together Dee smugly told me he knew what to do and oh god did he. Then I was swept away on a tide of passionate emotions unlike anything I’d ever felt before. His mouth on me teasing and arousing. Then draped behind me as he entered my body, I never thought it could feel as good as it did. Somehow I expected him to selfishly take what he wanted but that was not the case. Dee was an extremely giving and patient lover… well to a point. But by that time I was begging for it and he used my willing body to bring us both to shattering climaxes.

 

Call me romantic but I wanted more. I needed to be appreciated and I wanted to show Dee how much I cared. So I invited him to my apartment for dinner. The words were scarcely out of my mouth before he readily agreed. Till I told him I wanted him to dress up and told him this was going to be a real date. My partner frowned and I hastily told him that if he expected anything to happen afterward that he better do as I asked. Dee sometimes thought with his dick and it must have told him to give in.

 

The apartment was spotless, the food was almost done so all I had to do was shower and get dressed. Hoping to ease the tension I made the water hot enough that I gasped when I stepped under the spray. After a moment it felt heavenly and I felt the knots of tension loosen in my neck. It was silly that I was even nervous at all but it was all still new to me. Having a relationship with a guy and my partner seemed like a daunting prospect. Dee wanted to go full speed ahead and damn the torpedoes while I wanted to take it slow. Tonight I just wanted to relax, have a nice meal and just talk. Something I felt we needed to do. I wanted to know where whatever it was between us was going. Dee said he loved me and I’m pretty sure I love him back I told him I did but the people in my life that I’ve loved in the past have either left me or hurt me. I didn’t know if I wanted to be that vulnerable again. I needed to know Dee was serious about us and I was wanting to see how far he’d go to prove it.

 

As nice as the hot water felt I didn’t linger. If Dee caught me in here we’d be lucky to get to the food at all. He could be quite insistent and knew just what to do to convince me to let him have his way with me. It usually involved his talented mouth and wicked hands. There was still the little curl of fear in my belly and a good amount of uncertainty in that realization. I took a deep breath and firmly shut those emotions away. I wanted Dee; I really did as more than a partner at work. It remained to be seen if he was that serious about me.

 

I dried off and slung a towel around my hips as I brushed my teeth and shaved. Dee looked good with dark stubble outlining his jaw but he liked my skin smooth. It was funny how it became habit to cater to his preferences. Even down to reaching for his favorite cologne. I blew my hair dry and did not use any mousse or gel. I just let it hang in soft waves around my face. Then I walked into the bedroom and opened the closet. I pulled out a soft cream colored cable knit sweater and charcoal wool slacks. I heard a knock on the door as I slid my feet into a pair of leather loafers and went to let Dee inside.

 

He was leaning casually against the doorframe with a grin on his face that made me think inappropriate thoughts. God he was so dangerously sexy. He’d dressed up just like I’d asked. The weather was not cold enough for a coat but there was a definite nip in the air. So Dee was wearing a sky blue sweater that molded to every muscle on his torso. His tailored black slacks defined his strong legs and I really could not wait to sneak a peek at his butt. I was scandalized by this thought and figured Dee was rubbing off on me.

 

 

“Hey babe am I early?” Then he leaned in and kissed me right in the hallway.

 

I almost pushed him away before someone saw us but then his tongue slid into my mouth and I forgot about everything but the way it twined around mine. Even though he held a paper bag in one hand he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me. I surrendered to his skillful manipulation… that is until he grabbed my butt. I reared back and managed to work my way loose.

 

I panted a bit as I tried to regain my composure. His ability to reduce me to incoherency was a bit alarming. “Not at all Dee come in the food should be done and we can eat.”

 

He smiled and brushed the hair out of my eyes with his fingertips. I swear I forgot to breathe as Dee leaned in again. He whispered in my ear and I shivered as his lips brushed my neck.

 

“Good cause I’m starving.” Then he slapped me on the ass.

 

I yelped and glared. He smiled sweetly and handed me the bag as what I assumed was a peace offering. Dee sauntered past me into the living room to the corner where I had my dining room table. He looked at the good china I’d set out and the candles bathing the room in a warm glow.

 

“You know Ryo you’re going to make someone a fine wife.” That earned him a smack on the back of the head as I went into the kitchen.

 

“Very funny Dee. Are you offering to make an honest man of me?” I decided to play along to see how he would reply.

 

I watched as Dee sprawled in one of the chairs next to the table. “I dunno it depends on how well you cook cause you’re lousy at giving head.”

 

I had to count to ten so I wouldn’t fling the very nice bottle of white wine he’d brought.

 

“So excuse me for being inexperienced. You’re the first guy I ever gave a blow job to. What do you expect me to do practice on someone else then come to you? Should I give Berkley a call?” That was a low blow but I couldn’t help it. Dee had the ability to get under my skin.

 

His _expression darkened and I wondered if I’d gone too far.

 

“That was not funny Ryo. You know how I feel about that conniving, backstabbing, pretty boy. Look if all we’re going to do is fight maybe I should go.” God this was turning into a mess. I had to fix it.

 

“I’m sorry ok? We both said some stuff we shouldn’t have and I really want you to stay. I thought you were hungry. Oh and thanks for the wine. It’s one of my favorites.” I ladled the steaming hot soup into two bowls.

 

Dee scratched the back of his head and shrugged. “Yeah we both kinda got carried away and yeah I’m hungry. So what’s for dinner?”

 

“I have some soup for the first course its mushroom and leek I hope you like it.” I also set some soft bread sticks on the table I’d made earlier.

 

“Smells delicious.” I sat across from my partner at the small table and anxiously watched as he took a spoonful. “Tastes delicious too.”

 

I was so relieved to hear that and I couldn’t stop from smiling as he ate every drop and even had another bowl. It about killed me to watch him eat the bread sticks too. It was almost pornographic the way he slid the bread into his mouth. He caught me staring and winked. I then realized he was doing it on purpose. I rolled my eyes in exasperation and got up to serve the next course.

 

I’d taken particular pains to set the table for a romantic dinner. Along with the candles white linen covered the wood and a blue cut glass vase held some yellow and white carnations I picked up from a street vendor on the way home from work. The flickering of the candle flames made the glass sparkle. As I reached over to collect Dee’s empty bowl he grabbed my hand and placed an open mouthed kiss on my wrist that made my pulse jump. His unexpected touches still flustered me a bit and I pulled my hand away and stammered something about needing to serve the fish. I could hear him chuckling in amusement as I retreated to the kitchen.

 

I got the plates out of the oven that I’d kept warm. On them were stuffed flounder fillets and petite green beans with almonds. I placed the plates on the table and poured the wine. Dee inhaled and smiled.

 

“Ryo you cooked all this? I’m impressed man. Now if it’d been me I’d have grilled a couple of steaks.” He then raised his glass.

 

“I’m sure it would have been very good too. I’m not hard to please Dee.” I also raised my glass and clinked it with his.

 

Dee took a sip of the crisp white wine and looked at me over the top of his glass. “I know…” He said in a decidedly sultry voice as he slowly licked the rim. I think my temperature ratcheted up a few notches.

 

“Uh…um why don’t we eat before it gets cold?” My voice came out a bit squeakier that I’d hoped for but did I mention he can be damned sexy when he turns on the charm? I picked up my fork and concentrated on the food in front of me.

 

Judging by how fast Dee inhaled his portion I’d say he liked it too. God if he was this enthusiastic about the main course what would he think about the white chocolate mousse I’d made for dessert. I nearly blushed when some of the perverted things Dee could do with it flitted through my mind. Some coughing from across the table got my attention back on my dinner guest. I looked at him and became slightly alarmed.

 

Dee was wheezing a bit and coughing. He was also turning kinda blotchy. I hastily got up and went to his side. I was afraid he was choking.

 

“Dee are you alright?” His eyes were watering too and before he answered an explosive sneeze forced its way out.

 

“Ah… Ryo were there Shrimp in that stuffing?” He sneezed and coughed a few more times and began to dig at his skin under his sweater.

 

“Yes there were some minced shrimp in the stuffing and the sauce too. Oh god you’re allergic?” Oh man this had turned into a total disaster.

 

“Y…yeah. Gah…I itch. I’m sorry I didn’t tell ya. I’m so used to not eating them.” He gasped out as he scratched.

 

“What can I do? Is it severe enough to go to the emergency room?” Worriedly I knelt down next to him as he slumped in the chair.

 

“Benedryl pills and cortisone cream… the doc said last time this happened. I need to lie down I don’t feel so good.” Then Dee barfed on my sweater… he looked so utterly miserable I could hardly get mad at him.

 

I got the both of us to our feet and into the bathroom. I stripped us and threw the clothes in the tub. My sweater was probably a total loss and Dee’s did not look much better. After I cleaned him up I took care of myself as he sat on the edge of the tub with his head hanging down. I stood there in my boxer shorts and Dee did not even have a crude comment to make. He looked utterly miserable with his watery eyes, runny nose and blotchy hives covering his arms, chest and neck. There were even some red patches on his cheeks.

 

“Dee I have to go out for the medicine you need. I’ll tuck you into bed and be right back.” I helped him to his feet and he mumbled that he’d be ok.

 

I lay him down on the bed and covered him with a light sheet. I brushed the unruly black hair off of his forehead and placed a kiss on his clammy brow. He looked so vulnerable lying there that my heart immediately went out to him. I stroked his cheek with the back of my hand and he mustered up a smile.

 

“Sorry I ruined the date. I wanted to end up in your bed but this was not what I had in mind.” He sighed and then peered up at me with his watery, red rimmed eyes.

 

“Hush Dee It’s not your fault. I just want you to get better. I’ll be back in a bit. You just rest.” One light kiss on his lips and I get dressed to go out.

 

The errand took only about half an hour and then I was back at his side. Two of the antihistamine capsules and most of a tube of the cortisone cream seemed to do the trick. Dee was soon asleep from the pills and I was curled up next to my lover watching him sleep. I stroked his hair and smiled. The feelings I had for the infuriating man in my bed warmed me down to my toes. He was mine and I equally belonged to him as well. If this is what they called love then I was truly fortunate the day I strolled into the Chiefs office and met Dee Laytner.

Neither of us would be alone again.


End file.
